EP 2 516 719 B1 discloses a laundry dryer and a method for controlling a drying cycle in such a laundry dryer. The temperature of process air circulating within the dryer is controlled as a function of a parameter indicating the degree of humidity of the laundry placed in a drum of the dryer, wherein the process air temperature is reduced as laundry humidity decreases.